unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MisterSir/Idea Conglomerate
This is a page created by MisterSir to combine the vast amounts of "Great Ideas!!!!1!" pages on the Blog. I have read a lot of them, and I will be posting some of the ideas I like here. Feel free to comment for more ideas or changes, as I'm probably going to keep editing this page as I think about it more. Gameplay Effects and Changes Melee *All "Sharp" weapons deal Bleeding damage *All "Blunt" weapons deal Fatigue damage. Fatigue damage drains stamina like Bleeding drains health *Blunt weapons have a chance to inflict the Broken Leg debuff *The ability to throw the Knife class melee weapons. *A plethora of Melee craftables **Obviously the popular "Baseball bat with Nails", and maybe a Glaive (katana+nightstick) Ranged *Bullet Drop *Hollow Point (more damage against Zombies) and Armor Piercing (more damage against Players) Military rounds. *The ability to create magazines out of scrap metal at a Reloading Bench (rare drop at farms and militia locations) *Make the Swissgewehr have less vertical recoil than the Maplestrike, but make the Maplestrike do more damage *More makeshift attachments *Make attachments more rare so these makeshift attachments are at least semi-useful. *Fix the Proninety. I mean, come on, an angled grip mounted on the side of the gun? Don't even get me started on the Bipod. *Add a "stock" slot to the Swiss, Maplestrike, Timberwolf, and Uzy. Would be a trade-off version of the Grips (folding stock removes movement speed reduction, but increases horizontal recoil. Buttstock decreases vertical recoil, but increases the time it takes to ADS.) *Add weapon bashing that does 5% damage, but drains Stamina. *Add Handcuffs so I can sneak up on fresh meat, take them prisoner, and then dump them in my wooden hole. Do not ask me why this is in Ranged. Apparel *Make the Ghillie suit more Ghillie-like *Do the above. This is needed badly *The ninjasuit makes your character 20% transparent at nighttime *Hats can be worn over Hoods Zombies Attraction to Light A really cool and strategic feature would be that zombies are attracted to light, but have less health while under its effect. This would be disabeld during daytime, of course... but illuminating a ton of zombies with a torch while your buddy shoots them would feel awesome. Not only would this be an addition to tactical options, but it would just be all around encouraging thought. Cooler Zombies Personally, I feel that zombies are to much like stupid players with no loot. Here are some changes that need to be made for more dynamic, tactical combat. *Detection via sound reduced slightly *Detection via sight increased slightly *When zombies are damaged without being killed, they alert other zombies *Players below 50% health can tracked by zombies (they smell their blood. would pretty much just be an increased sense of sound). *Zombies avoid players with high infection levels New Items Misc. *GPS *Flare Gun *Flashbang Grenade (would provide the 30 second light debuff to zombies, even at day) Tactical Headgear : Description: "Personal stalker device" : Type: Hat : Function: By pressing the T key while unarmed, the user can select between 3 view modes. : View Modes: Thermal, Night Vision (military), Telescopic (25x zoom by pressing 6 key, shows range) Category:Blog posts